Giving in to Draco Malfoy
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: READ! Hermione is patrolling and has to check the Slytherin commons. What she sees is shocking and what happens after is even more unexpectated. DracoXHermione Warning: Sexual Scenes Oneshot. Angst!
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Heavy M, don't read if you don't want to read rape and very sexual scenes!!! _

_This is a one shot loosly based on Adema's, "Giving In." At least that is what I was listening to the entire time I was writing it!__**  
**_

_**Giving in to Draco Malfoy **_

Hermione walked down the corridor, the faint echo of her footfalls being the only sound she heard. She glanced at her watch that read three am. She hated patrolling this late, but there was no one else to do it. Her seventh year had been extremely busy and she felt as if she were wasting her time simply wandering around the castle. It was winter break and most of the students had gone home, including the Slytherin prefects.

She sighed as she made her way to the dungeons. She specifically grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak for this reason. She _hated _having to patrol in the first place, but having to check the dungeons and the Slytherin commons was too much.

She tugged the cloak around her shoulders. At least she could avoid any confrontations with it on. She hoped everyone was asleep. She approached the Slytherin common room quicker than she would have liked.

She whispered the password and pushed through the heavy iron door.

She looked around the room. She had always known the password, but never actually had to use it. It was very unlike the circular Gryffindor common room. This one was a series of what looked like dungeon cells with various walls knocked out. It created a random arrangement of rooms that seemed to separate sitting areas. It looked like the better ones were designated for the older students.

Hermione let out a hollow laugh. Just like the Slytherin's to have a hierarchy even in their common room.

There didn't seem to be anyone in the immediate rooms, but she decided she had better check around the corner.

As she cautiously walked deeper into the room, she saw the faint glow of wandlight. She finally stepped around the corner and saw Pansy sitting alone in the common room. She looked rather nervous, but Hermione decided she was reading too much into it as she started to turn around. She stopped however as Blaise entered the room from what she supposed was the dormitories on the other side.

Hermione watched as Blaise stood in front of Pansy and said something she couldn't hear.

To Hermione's utter disbelief, Pansy immediately stood up and disrobed, leaving only black lingerie. She reached up and pulled her long blonde curls out of her ponytail and discarded the band from her fingertips.

Hermione felt her jaw drop as she saw the dark mark branded on her left arm…

_Pansy…_ she thought in disbelief.

She watched in horror as Blaise gripped a fistful of hair and thrust her onto the couch. She winced in pain, but didn't move any further as Blaise slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. His tanned skin was finely shaped around his muscles as Pansy peered up at him. He unclasped his trousers and stripped them off quickly.

Clad only in black boxers, he nodded at Pansy as she spread her legs, allowing him to lie on top of her. He kissed her hard, hard enough that Pansy seemed to moan out in pain as he bit her bottom lip, the blood trickling into Blaise's mouth.

He pulled up to look at her, his lips stained red before he began to suckle at her throat, sinking his teeth firmly into her skin. His hands reached under her and quickly pulled her bra off as he grabbed each breast in his hands and pulled at her nipples, making them harden in his fingers. Pansy sucked in her breath as he pulled one hard nub into his mouth and pulled at it forcefully with his teeth.

Hermione was rooted to the spot, but somehow managed to find the wall with her hands as she traced along it to find a dark alcove…

She was entranced with what she was watching… it was like she was being forced to comply…

As she moved into the dark alcove, her invisibility cloak slipped down her shoulders, but she barely noticed it.

Blaise had pulled out a small knife and cut her panties off of her and ripped them out from under her. He leaned back on his heels as he ran his hands down her legs, taking in the sight.

She saw how he nodded at her and she sat up, beginning pull down his boxers. As she pulled them off his ankles, she moved to the floor and sat between his legs.

Hermione felt her throat go dry as she saw Blaise's hardened cock. Pansy's small hand took it and began to slowly move up and down his shaft… she leaned forward and flicked her tongue across the head and took him in her mouth.

She sucked slowly at first, but then she went longer and deeper… Hermione left like she was going to gag just watching her. She felt disgusted with herself when she realized the dampness between her thighs and turned to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks.

She sucked in her breath so quickly it hurt.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a dark corner chair staring at her. His blond bangs fell gently across his forehead, a devious smirk crossing his lips. He could obviously see Blaise and Pansy… and Hermione watching them…

To her horror, she realized she had dropped the invisibility cloak ages ago…

Draco stood up elegantly and closed in on her, seemingly unaffected by the sexual couple within four meters of them.

He was so close to her now she could faintly smell the lemon flavored mouthwash he used. His eyes were dark and luxurious as he stared into her own.

"Tell me Granger… what might the Gryffindor princess be doing in the Slytherin commons at this time of night?" he asked, drinking in every outward emotion she expressed.

"I was just leaving," she said, attempting to walk past him. Malfoy quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him, pushing her into the wall of the dark alcove.

Draco leaned into her ear to whisper, "Sure you want to leave, Granger… You'd miss the show…"

He pulled away and smirked at her knowingly. Hermione felt her face grow hot as she diverted her gaze.

"Look, I was just doing my rounds… Let me go, Malfoy," she said in a hushed voice.

Hermione gasped as Malfoy grabbed her, pulling her tightly to his chest.

Her chin was resting on his shoulder as she whispered frantically, "What are you doing…"

Malfoy felt her flinch as he slid his hand up her skirt. He pressed his fingers to the bottom of her knickers…

He clicked his tongue several times as he pushed her back into the opposite wall, but prevented her from being able to leave.

Hermione looked at him in horror as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them.

"Somehow I think you were doing more than patrolling, Granger," he said in a low tone. Hermione was growing frustrated as she shook her head.

"So what… I was watching them. You shouldn't care," she whispered furiously, trying to release his grasp on her wrist.

Draco's face broke out into a wide grin as he let out a light laugh, his eyes flashing darkly. This caught Hermione's attention as she noticed how incredibly handsome he was…

"How very wrong you are Granger… and I thought you were intelligent," Draco leaned in closer to her face, staring her in the eye.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly fucking hot it is that you were getting off watching Blaise force her?"

Draco saw her eyes flash with nervous fear as she awaited his next move.

Draco licked his lips and moved in close to her ear whispering, "Apparently not." He gently bit into her ear lobe before sucking it briefly with his lips. He pulled back enough to look at her. She was in so much shock she was motionless.

Draco pushed a strand out of his eye and saw her drink in his action like it was liquid lust. Immediately, he crushed his lips to hers, which had no resistance, as he shoved his tongue none too gently into her mouth. Her reaction was to grab his robes and fist them into her hands as she kissed him back.

Hermione was lost in his touch as she felt him pull her robes from her shoulders. He loosened her tie and pulled it off quickly pulling his mouth away from hers.

She watched Draco remove his robes and shirt and felt her eyes immediately shift to his incredible body. She saw his hands unclasp his pants, but didn't register what he was doing until he pulled out an erection even larger than what she had just saw…

She gasped as she looked back up to Draco, shaking her head.

"Malfoy… we can't do this," she whispered, truly becoming scared at the look in his eyes. He simply looked at her, his smirk gone.

"You're doing this whether you like it or not, Granger," he said, grabbing her hand and wrapping her small fingers around his cock. He held her hand there as he looked at her and began to move her hand slowly up and down him.

Hermione was beginning to breath heavily as she realized she couldn't stop this… he felt like silk in her hand, but he was so hard too…

She could see the emotion showing through on Malfoy's face for the first time in her life… his breathing increased slightly before he released her hand. He pulled her hips towards his and reached into her skirt and unclasped it, letting it fall around her ankles.

Hermione looked down at her skirt and back to Malfoy as he pulled her shirt open, tearing the buttons. She stared at him for a moment before she felt tears fall down her cheeks.

She finally seemed to get his attention as she pressed further into the wall behind her and shook her head.

"Malfoy… please don't do this… I'm not ready for this…" she said, her voice shaking. Hermione heard a loud, pained sound from the other room as she glanced behind her.

Pansy was crying as Blaise fucked her hard in the ass, pushing her into the couch seat roughly, over and over again.

Hermione looked back to Draco with sheer terror in her eyes.

"Pansy is fulfilling a duty she knew she would have to… she knew what she got herself into," Draco said, trying to ease her shock at what was happening to her.

Hermione stared at him, "What could she have done to deserve that…"

Draco laughed hollowly, "She didn't do anything, Blaise is being rewarded…"

Hermione felt sick. Draco suddenly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't act like you didn't get wet when you stood here and watched them…" Hermione closed her eyes tightly.

"What are you going to do, Malfoy?" she asked, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

Draco grabbed her thighs and pulled hard as he pushed her into the wall with his body. He forced her legs around his waist, his hardness pressing into her belly hard. She felt her core grow warmer as burning sensations pulsed throughout her body at him being so close. His breath was hot as he shifted her to the middle wall so she was looking directly over his shoulder as Blaise pounding into Pansy.

"Malfoy.. please don't do this," she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

She could feel his muscles moving as he held her firmly against the wall.

"This will be the best fuck of your life, Granger, you should really try to enjoy it," Draco pried her arms from around his neck and looked at her. Her eyes were tightly shut and he reached down and yanked on her bra so hard, it bent the metal clasps and came off her instantly.

Her nipples hardened immediately to Draco's pleasure. He glanced at her round, supple breasts. Perfect. He pressed his bare skin to her chest and placed wet kisses up her jawline until he was kissing her mouth intensely before he pressed his cheek to hers, feeling her tears on his skin.

"Open you eyes, Granger," he whispered hotly, "I want you to watch them as I fuck you."

Hermione felt him grip her painfully until she opened her eyes. She could see Blaise with Pansy's legs wrapped around his waist. Her back was on the floor as he sat up, jerking on her hips as she moaned loudly…

"Good," Draco whispered, watching her eyes. He ran his hands down her chest, flicking a nipple, making her shudder, as he placed his hand on her thigh. He slowly ran his fingers up her tleg until he could feel the warmth between. He pressed his fingers into her wet knickers and rubbed gently, watching her try to resist the pleasure.

He found it irritating that she was trying to resist him, so he quickly pushed aside the drenched fabric and shoved two fingers into her folds.

Draco looked up at her in shock.

"Shit Granger, how fucking tight are you…" he saw her look over at him as she let out a soft moan.

"You feel so fucking good… Dammit Granger… are you a bloody virgin," Draco said, his groin aching painfully at her dripping wet tight cunt.

Hermione looked at him with sad eyes, but remained motionless.

"Shit," Draco said, his voice slightly higher than normal. He glanced sideways and back to her.

"Granger… I am going to fuck the hell out of you… You realize that, right?" She looked down at his cock pressing into her before she looked back at him and nodded slowly. She looked scared… definitely a first for Draco, the virgins were normally lined up at his door.

Draco always knew that she was tight legged, but thought she had for sure fucked Weasley by now…

Draco could barely stand it as she moaned involuntarily when he stuck in a third finger. He massaged her clit generously, making her cum for the first time. Her breathing was heavy as Draco pulled his fingers out of her.

Draco felt ready to explode when he pressed his fingers with her own cum all over them to her lips.

"Taste it," he said, watching her. She glanced over his shoulder and back to him as her tongue darted out and licked his finger. Her face scrunched up at the taste and he pulled his fingers away to lean in to kiss her, to taste her in her own mouth…

Hermione felt her body give in as he pressed his lips to hers… he felt so good… but she knew this was wrong...

He pulled out of the kiss and stared at her with his darkened eyes, soft contrasting locks falling past them, creating an incredibly erotic look.

She latched onto this as she felt the tip of his cock pressing dangerously close to her soft folds.

She felt tears slid down her cheek as she realized he was about to destroy her…

Draco felt a slight moment of guilt as he saw her crying… he would make it up to her later…

He gripped her ass tightly as he pressed into her. She sucked her breath in as she felt him enter her.

"Fuck," Draco swore as he realized how fucking tight she was… it was taking all he had to not slam the rest of the way in.

Hermione felt her mind break down mentally as she looked at him. He looked like he was in distress trying not to hurt her… but he had already hurt her…

She looked over at Pansy… she looked so unhappy as Blaise forced her to ride him, his dick pounding into her with each bounce of her breasts.

She looked at Draco seriously, whispering, "Just do it…"

Draco couldn't believe he heard the words come out of her mouth, but it was all he needed to hear. He shoved into her hard, breaking through her hymen and feeling the enormous relief he craved.

He pressed his head into her chest, the sweat touching her skin. Hermione entangled her hands in his hair, focusing on how soft it was and how good it felt on her fingers instead of the incredible pain she felt for his pleasure.

"You feel so bloody perfect, Granger, so fucking _tight,_" he said, pulling his length out of her, only to ram in back in again.

Hermione felt like she was drowning… like the darkness was seeping into her blood…

She could see Malfoy's dark mark glistening in the dim light, staring at her… taunting her… He noticed her looking at it as he rammed his dick back into her again.

"Does it excite you," he whispered, his dark eyes looking intoxicated.

She glanced at him… in truth… she couldn't deny it… it was terribly exciting… she was fucking a Death Eater… she was fucking Malfoy in the Slytherin common room unbeknownst to the other shagging couple in her sight…

It was all making her wet enough for Malfoy to continue to shove his oversized cock into her small body easily, without any resistance from her yielding pussy.

He smirked at her as he quickened his pace, causing her breasts to bounce against his chest.

"Tell me it feels good," he whispered, pressing his mouth to her forehead.

"It feels good," she whispered, no lie in her tone.

"Now tell me you want me to fuck you harder…"

"I want you to fuck me harder," she said hoarsely, as Draco began ramming him cock into her harder and faster.

His breathing was fast and unsteady as he pumped into her.

He pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss, while he grabbed her breast tightly.

"Fuck," he said, his eyes closed tightly. He was close, so fucking close…

Hermione held onto him tightly. She felt like he was going to break her… she was trying to hold herself together…

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw that Pansy had gone and Blaise had just put his robes on.

She barely registered that he was going to walk right past them as Draco practically moved the wall with her body crushed underneath him.

He came almost violently as Hermione raked her nails across his skin, trying to hold on.

Draco nearly dropped her as he felt the waves of his release hit him. It was the most mind-blowing fuck he had ever had.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Blaise staring at them with a curious look on his face.

As Draco noticed she was looking at something, he turned around and saw Blaise.

Blaise made eye contact with Draco and simply shook his head, grinning as he walked off.

He looked back to Hermione as he felt himself soften inside of her. He just didn't want to let go of her yet.

She felt so good.

Once he pulled out of her, Draco looked over at Hermione as he redressed. She just stood there, barely coherent.

"Granger…" she vaguely looked at him. As if he suddenly reminded her of what had happened, she frantically started grabbing her clothes off the floor.

Draco moved quickly to grab her wrist and pulled her back up to stand before him.

"Granger… I think you should stay with me tonight…" Her eyes lit up with panic as she registered what he meant.

"Malfoy… please… I can't take anymore… let me go…"

Draco shook his head, becoming frustrated.

"Granger, you don't understand… you need to stay here tonight…"

Just as Hermione pulled free from his grasp, the dungeon door creaked open. They both stopped and looked up at the person.

Lucius Malfoy, in full black robes, came into the room and stopped when he saw Draco and Hermione. He scanned Hermione's nude body and his blank expression turned to mildly amused in a heartbeat.

"You didn't," he said, looking at Draco, a small grin on his face.

Draco looked less than amused as he realized what he was referring to.

"Father, what has happened…" Draco said ignoring him, unsure if it was done or not already…

"Done," he said, looking back to Hermione.

Hermione grabbed Draco's robes and pulled them around her body, uncomfortably aware of Lucius's eyes on her. She looked to Draco…

"What is done," she asked. He looked over to her with an unreadable expression, but Lucius answered first.

"Your friends Miss Granger… they are dead. If they chose to defy the Dark Lord, they were murdered," he said without remorse.

"Now… tell me, how do you wish to die?" Lucius said, raising his wand to her. Hermione felt her throat tighten as she looked into his cold, unwavering eyes, so very like Draco's, yet not.

"Father, wait," Draco turned to look at Hermione. She felt the tears glistening down her cheeks as he looked at her.

"I wish to keep her," he said finally, turning back to look at his father.

Lucius lowered his wand as he looked at him carefully.

"If you insist Draco… she is just a mudblood. If you insist on keeping her at the Manor, be sure to not let her wander about often without you."

Lucius turned to leave as he called over her shoulder, "Gather you housemates… tell them to either go home, or to the Dark Lord's Lair. They will be taken care of from there."

As soon as the door shut, Hermione fell to her knees, violent sobs escaping her.

"Why… why would you do that Malfoy… you hate me," she said, looking to the floor.

Draco stared at her for a moment trying to figure out why exactly he did do that. Finally, he shoved all confusing thoughts from his mind as he settled on a simple answer.

"You were one hell of a fuck."

Hermione glanced up at him as he pulled her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and cried endlessly into his chest.

He was the only shrap of decency left for her to cling to… and she did.

She felt the tug of a portkey and her feet hit the ground.

She looked around at an enormous room, decorated in black shades.

She felt Malfoy's eyes on her seeing her eyes full of question…

"Get used to the scenery Granger, you're going to be here awhile."

Hermione looked over to the bed she now saw. It was fit for a king, she noticed. S he glanced back over as Malfoy disappeared before her eyes.

She realized she was going to be spending a lot of time in that bed…

The End

* * *

REVIEW!!! I would love to know what you think. I wrote this on total whim. In the not so close future, I may add an epilogue just for the hell of it. 

Hope you liked it, if not, thanks for reading anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: It has been years since I've written anything for the HP fandom, and I'm not sure what possessed me to write this now after so long, but here it is. I've always loved Draco and Hermione, but I must admit, I have found a new love in the Naruto fandom and my heart rests there now and probably for a long time! Hope you guys enjoy this short appendage to the original one-shot._

Part Two

"Stay close to me."

The weight of the hood drew her gaze to the ground. Her face had to be hidden away, and the invisible cuffs on her hands prevented her from using any wandless magic. She was not under the Imperious curse, nor was she physically restrained or bound to Draco in any way.

She just understood the truth.

Her life was in his hands now. Nothing within her power could change what was happening. The world she once knew was gone, and everyone she loved had vanished into the nothing. She was alone.

Except for him.

Stumbling slightly, she felt his arm grip hers and bring her to a halt.

She didn't know where they were going. For the last six months, her life had been the same. She wasn't brainwashed, or mistaking what he was, but Hermione knew his bed was the only safe place for her in the world now.

Hope was hidden away in her heart, restrained under lock and key, until one day, she dared to let it out. But it would always be there, safely waiting for the sun to rise on a clear day that black clouds did not blot out the sky.

Curious as to why Draco had stopped, she caught his eye seeing much contemplation. He had never taken her out of the manor before. To be walking down the streets of London was bizarre, and just from the atmosphere, she could tell things had changed. They had been exposed to the muggles, and fear chilled the air.

"I shouldn't have brought you," he muttered.

Noticing a crowd behind him, Hermione finally lifted her gaze.

There, high on a raised deck, was a man. He looked like death, his hair falling into his face. His hands were above his head, tied to a beam behind him.

"Crucio."

The screams of a man being tortured silenced the crowd and Hermione felt the blood in her veins burn as the wind caught her hood.

The same wind lifted the dark hair of the prisoner, and her eyes widened in shock as they grazed the scar on his forehead.

"Harry!"

The desperate cry was heard throughout the city. The cry of the girl who everyone knew was the prisoner of Draco Malfoy. The cry of the best friend of Harry Potter. The only breathing muggle born witch still alive.

It was the sound of hope dying. The reaction of Hermione Granger seeing her best friend, and the only hope for humanity that was left, as a cry of grief sent a clear message to everyone. She could not save him so that he could save the world.

Not when Draco Malfoy was the only reason she survived.

When Hermione's eyes met Harry's, she saw a flicker of life from him that didn't seem possible. But then the curse took him, and tears were flowing down her skin, and she was running to him. The pain was flooding her, and the power it surfaced destroyed the invisible cuffs on her wrists, and all she could think of was Harry.

She had believed he was dead.

She had thought she was alone.

How he must have suffered.

Finally she had reached him. He was within reaching distance, and all she had to do was reach out and take him. Escape. Run away and protect him.

That was all.

But Draco wouldn't let her.

"Let me go," she cried, staring into Harry's eyes.

"I wanted to let you see him. I thought it would make you happy to know he was alive," Draco said, pulling her arms behind her back. "I was mistaken to have brought you here."

"Harry," Hermione breathed.

To her shock, she saw a slight smile form on his lips.

"I never thought you would live, Hermione. And to think it is all because of him. Never bring her to me again, Malfoy. If you keep her safe through all of this, I won't kill you when I get free," Harry said, his voice failing.

Draco made an arrogant noise of disdain as Hermione felt the pull of being apparated.

Feeling the soft covers of his bed, Hermione let her tears rush down her skin.

"How could you never tell me?" she asked.

"What reason did I have?"

Unsure if he would allow it, Hermione twisted beneath him and found him watching her.

"I thought they would kill him soon, but it seems the Dark Lord wants to let the whole world see him weak before he does so. I thought it would bring you comfort to know he was still alive, but clearly taking you there was a mistake," Draco said.

"Is it true what they whispered in the streets? Am I the only muggle born left?" she whispered.

Draco's silence confirmed it.

"Why? Why haven't you killed me?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling.

Draco gave her a look of disgust as he got up. "You entertain me, why should I kill you?"

"Is that all?"

Draco's eyes narrowed as he turned back to glare at her and he was upon her.

"You dare think it could be for any other purpose?" he asked, gripping her chin.

Her expression tightened as she struggled under his uncomfortable hold on her.

"But, you…" Hermione started, but stopped at the darkness in his eyes.

"But what?"

She shivered though the room was not cold. His eyes were watching her, waiting for her to speak, almost compelling her to, even when she knew silence was the best option.

He wanted her to say it.

And as his grip grew tighter, she dared to let herself reason. She dared to let herself understand.

"But what, Hermione?" he growled.

Her name on his lips was unfamiliar to her ears, but his tone of irritation was familiar.

"But you haven't touched me since that night… more than six months ago," she whispered.

The words hung in the air long after they were said. He watched her with that same cold glare. Then, a sharp pain shot up her arm as she was flipped onto her stomach, her arm twisted behind her. His breath was hot against her neck, his body pressed achingly against hers.

For the last several months, she had not seen Draco that often. He was gone most of the time, leaving her alone in his room with his library. To say she hadn't been content would be a lie. When he did return, she feared what he would do to her. She feared his very presence, certain he would kill her with each return, but he had hardly even spoke to her on those visits.

One night she recalled him coming back covered in blood. She had bathed him, his eyes glazed over. She wasn't sure if he even knew what she was doing.

The blood hadn't been his.

Another night he came in when she had been sleeping. She awoke from her slumber to find him holding her against his chest, his breathing even and peaceful. When she awoke the next morning, he was gone.

She had never seen it before.

What he was.

Draco Malfoy had always been a sadistic and manipulative bastard. He hated her for reasons out of her control. He was cruel and egotistical. A self-serving psychopath.

She had hated him.

And then, after completely and utterly destroying her, breaking her down to her raw skin and stripping her of everything she held dear—her pride, her dignity, her intelligence… yes, she had been a fool for allowing him to have her. He didn't even try to force her, she had yielded completely, and so easily. He had put her in the place he had always saw her—far beneath him, and she had deserved it that night.

Then, after she was broken, he showed a shred of compassion, and worst of all, it had been for her. A thread of compassion that saved her life. Such a sight had terrified her, left her speechless. She had wanted to die alongside them. She didn't want to exist in a world of such evil and pain. She didn't want to suffer so much. But no matter how much she believed she wanted death, she couldn't turn the blade on herself. Her fascination was too great. That shred of decency that had kept her alive had allowed her to keep hope locked away inside of her heart. Draco Malfoy was not lost.

Not yet.

Her body was pressed further into the bed as she strained against his painful hold.

"Does this clear any doubt you might have had, Mudblood?"

Hermione said nothing, and his grip faded as he twisted her back around in his arms. His kiss was overwhelming. The last time she had felt his lips on hers was when he had pulled her into the bath with him that night, bloody trails still being rinsed from his skin as he kissed her fervently. The event had left her disillusioned with her normal routine for days. However, soon enough, it faded like everything else. He hadn't been himself that night.

He wasn't himself as the kiss grew passionate either. Nor as he uncontrollably sought to remove her clothes. He was reckless and desperate, and without control, he took her. She could feel his staggered breath of relief on her neck as he held her closely, finally buried deep within her again.

Hermione couldn't resist the impulse to hold onto him. She could feel his tension. Was breathing his discomfort. She understood his confusion, but her heart refused to acknowledge what was clear to her mind.

As he hovered above her, his breaths deep and labored, she tried to see past the mask he always wore.

As if aware of her desire to penetrate him in his weakness, he snapped.

"You… mean nothing to me," he said.

Hermione stared him straight in the eye.

"Then let me go."

His hand came down to the back of her neck hard. She wasn't even sure when he flipped her over again, but his hold was tight and painful.

"I can never let you go," he whispered.

"But why?"

She was crying as she struggled to breath.

"You would die."

* * *

_Maybe one day far off in the future I will add more to this. But I think the last line says a lot._


End file.
